


War Ended With a Slice of a Sword

by noo



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-14
Updated: 2011-04-14
Packaged: 2017-10-18 01:56:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noo/pseuds/noo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Title:</b> War Ended With a Slice of a Sword<br/><b>Rating:</b> PG<br/><b>Word Count:</b> 83<br/><b>Pairings/Characters:</b> Sulu, Chekov<br/><b>Warnings:</b> A plant gets hurt?<br/><b>Summary:</b> Trust in Mother Russia<br/><b>A/N:</b> Written for the <span><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/bridge2sickbay/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/bridge2sickbay/"><b>bridge2sickbay</b></a></span> prompt - Newspaper Headlines</p>
            </blockquote>





	War Ended With a Slice of a Sword

"Pavel, get back!" Sulu cried as the despuria hypoxia wended another tendril around the delicate purple flowers of the indigoese gunther.

Sulu turned his concentration back onto the warring plants.

There was a sliding sound that he was very familiar with and Sulu looked up in horror to see Pavel wielding his Katana. Pavel sliced through the tendrils and the despuria hypoxia slunk back to it's normal size, cowering from it's injuries.

"In Russia, we know how to end a war," Pavel said.


End file.
